Vegeta's Bed of Roses
by Frankie Samuel Li
Summary: Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses...this way is better for me.... -Mindless Self Indugence Hisuki aka Vegeta has live in the sweet life that everyone dreams of....but what happens behind the curtains?
1. Chapter 1

Due to the fact that I just got my computer back from the shop, I have to restart All The Small Things ... I dunno how it broke but I hope it doesn't happen again...cuz I lost my flash drive and if I have nothing to save it to...then I am royally fucked!! So...I am gonna have to start on Bed of Roses while I retype (oh brother) ATSM ...AGAIN (boo hoo)

The young prince walked around with a numb sensation after Flenora's disappearance.

Finally, he re encountered with his father.

"F...Father??"

The king gave him a cold stare.

"Where's Flenora??"

"With your mother..."

The prince dropped to his knees and cried. "Why must you do this to my father?! What did you do to her?!"

"I don't want any trance of looks of your mother...Her bickering made me fucking sick."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"What I did to you..." He smiled.

"You tainted her...You BASTARD!!" Hisuki pushed the king over the balcony.

There was an awkward silence and everyone walked in slowly like flies to fruit.

"H...Hisuki..." Hidan looked at his twin with dismay.

"WHY??" Yelped Hisuki

The king laughed as he got up from the debris.

"You're getting some type of spunk.

"Fuck You!! You raped my daughter and you want me to love you...you raped me and expect me to admire you and you killed--"

"That's enough!!" The king shouted, his face was red from anger and so was his eyes

FEW WEEKS LATER!!

The prince was in the shower when he discover something horrifying.

A screamed echoed through the hall.

"Big brother..." a small voice echoed from the door.

"R...Raven...Get Rose..."

"OK...I'll get big sis..."

The clicking of her little shoes faded

The young prince gasped at the floor...wh...why am I bleeding??"

"Hisuki?!" Rose peered in with here green eyes around the room.

"I...I...I'm bleeding!! I'm bleeding !!"

he was in a full panic.

"Vegeta, come here..."

Hisuki shuffled his feet to her,

"?!"

"Why am bleeding?!"

"H..."

"What is it Rose?!"

"How are you having your menstrual..."

"!?"

"You're a boy unless you--"

She examined the frighten boy

"Oh my...you could of gotten pregnant any way possible..."

"What are you talking about?!"

" You have two private parts..."

"What do you mean two...??"

Rose couldn't put it into word he could understand... even thought his boy was maturing...his mind wasn't.

"Am I gonna die??"

"No...just...you ...got a cut..."

"But I did--"

"Just come with me!!"

She picked him up like a rag doll and threw him over the shoulder to go to her room.

"What's this?!" Hisuki queered as he waved the sanitary napkin through the air.

"...It's...a pad." Rose blushed as she looked

"Wait!! Isn't this the stuff that girls use when they are on the..."

"Yeah..."

"Then why do I have to..."

"You...have a glitch in your genes..." Rose made no eye contact to him

When all was explained, the prince was never the same.

7 months later

The king threw a ball for everyone except for the low classes or the he wanted. Hisuki began to look more like a girl going through puberty than a 16 year old.

"Hisuki...I want you to stay up here until its over...got it?" He father growled

"Bite me bitch!" Hisuki exclaimed

"What?!"

"You heard me...Bite my CUNT bitch!!"

"..."

"You think I wouldn't know...it's my body!! "

"And that's why I fucked it..."

The prince gawked at his father's statement.

"I love a good virgin...and it's even sweeter when it's in the family ..."

"You have some fucked up issues!" Hisuki shouted as he spat in his face.

"I'll do it again..."

"Nasty ass fucker..."

"And I AM kinda cunt hugry Hisuki...but...Imma make sure you don't use it again..."

"Try me bitch...I'll make sure you'll never use your cock you fuckin pedophile!! "

Hisuki threatened him with a smirk on his face.

King Vegeta pushed Hisuki against the was and began to kiss his neck.

"I like your tight little twat bitch...and your attitude makes it even more sexy!!"

The prince bit his neck until he drew blood.

" heh heh heh. You're really gonna get it later..."

King Vegeta left with a chuckle while the prince gasped air.

DURING THE BALL...

The room grew silent as the prince walked down the stairs in a snow white hair and his hair pinned-up as if his hair was never spike.

"I'm here father..."

The king grew angry ,"H—Go back up stairs!!"

He knew if he would say his name, there would be rumors all over the galaxies!!

"H...Heather...Go back up stairs..."

"But you told me I coul--"

"Now! Bef-"

"Why not let her come down...her beauty has already caught my eye..."

Rif whisper his ear, Rif was the emperor of Hydria...they could easily blow up Vegeta when he wanted to...but they were (good) old friends.

"O...Okay..." Vegeta gave up and let "her"

"So..Heather...are you pure...??, My son would LOVE you..."

"Heather" blushed and looked at the king. The king shook his head yes.

"Oh course...but I'm not interested..."

"...W...Why??" Rif caressed the prince's body and make "her" quiver.

"Oh...please...don't touch me there..." He giggled so much like a girl that you could not tell.

A green figure walked behind the prince, "Hi princess Heather..."

The prince turn quickly to find a Tribbecian.

"The name is Jak...Your face attracted me ...your beauty sends a vibe to me...I must have you as my wife." He got down on knee

"B...But I'm too young!!"

"I can care less!!" He gripped her close.

"Jak...I don't think you shoul--"

"Shut up you filthy dog!!"

Rif grew angry from the rude comment.

"Let's take this outside you dirty fu--"

"Please men...we shouldn't act out of class just for me...there's enough of me to go around." Once again the prince made a cute giggle.

Both of them stopped all together.

The prince walked away from her attention to find someone "average"

They didn't have anything glamors on...just normal...

He walked up to them.

"Why are you in a dress??" One of them asked the prince

"You know?!"

"I can tell by the minor details on your face that no one pays attention to." the man said as he lit a cigarette.

"It's a long story...and I dunno WHO I am..." The prince blurted it! There was no way it was coming back. The man dropped his smoke.

"You're one of those 'lost identity' kids..."

"If you put it like that..."

"I'm willing to show you...If you tell me your real name HEATHER..."

"Hisuki..." he whispered

"...What the fuck..."

"Hisuki..."

"Oh...the 'Cinderella of Vegeta' !"

"?!"

"That's what everyone calls you ..."

"I'm not!!"

"BULL-SHITTY SHIT!!" The girl shouted as she drunk some foreign con caution.

"W...What is that?!"

"YOU CaLl3D Me !t?!"

Hisuki was trying to def rag what the girl yelled at him.

"Wh--"

"He didn't mean you Asia."

"oh..." her voice soften to a feminine tone.

"Who are all of you?? I haven't seen you--"

"We're not famous nor royal!!" another girl shouted.

The prince began to sniffle and doubt the fact that he met them.

"Don't mind them Hisuki...I'm Shawn, the drunk bitch over there...is Asia black hair one is her younger sister, Willow and her brother...that emo bastard...Raditz...I'm not related them...and that gawd I'm not..."

The prince giggle as his new friend, Shawn cheered him up.

" Your faggot of a dad needs to let you out more...your skin is so pale...like you're bleached."

"O...Okay..."

"He freaks me out..." Raditz shouted while he glance at the prince

"Chill...you'd be the same if you in a fuck castle all your damn life as if it was a Disney movie."

"Well do your stuff Prince Charming!"

"...Raditz..."

"What bi--"

"Go to bed!"

As the conversation continued, The king's voice called for Hisuki.

"...Well see you all tomorrow..."

"Bye Snow White.!!" The shouted back.

Shawn stayed for a few moments stay for a few.

"Shawn...they--"

A gentle kiss was planted on the prince's lips, "See ya Sleeping Beauty...I'll wake you up from your nightmares soon...", He smiled at the prince then departed.

AWWWWW Kute ending!!...to settle things right now.

Yes I put Radtiz and some of his "siblings" in there I lost ALL of my files ...I'm losing everything this year **sniffles** but hopefully I'll find my keys...this is not good skills for college!! well I'm almost in college gotta grow up and be more responsible/ I cant spell at all -- arg!! OMG WTF IS GOING ON!! well it seems things are looking up for Veggie-- or should Hisuki—or Heather...If ur confused..from this first chapter...don't worry no more cross dressing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Horay!!!! Finally down with the first chapter of "Bed of Roses"!!! I'm so happy I can finally get something started this year....this is my project for this year—don't worry I didn't forget about All The Small Things....it's gone....I gotta find it and clean it....damn ho....I hate that bitch—OK! I lost track well....let's get started!!!!!

The young prince walked into the hall with all eyes on him. He felt a bad case of paranoia.

"Princesssssssssss........................." Someone hissed behind him with their hot breath on him.

It was a tall slim figure with snake eyes and light blue skin. His appearance freaked the poor prince senseless.

"Can I help you sir...."

"You look very attractive." his hands crept up his hips.

"Umm........thanks but no......." Hisuki broke away and walked off, he began to feel claustrophobic.

"Heather!!!!" Shawn was in the window waving happily at the prince, the prince smiled happily giggling.

Hisuki rushed outside the hall with haste to him.

"W....Why are you still here?!?!?"

"I couldn't leave......I wanted to be with you......"

"R.....Really....?????"

Shawn planted his lips on him once more. The prince kissed back pulling him closer as if he felt coldness between them.

"Don't leave me!!!" Hisuki mumbled.

"Don't worry..." He responded as he held the prince's small fragile body in his arms.

Hisuki began breathe hard as he kissed his neck,"STOP!!!!"

Shawn stop giving him a concern look," Are you okay?!?!?!?"

"S..Sorry...I relapsed......" Hisuki walked into the hall and started everything all over again as if he never met Shawn and the rest of them...He wanted to forget them before his father knew them, He wanted to stop the tears before they happened.

He wanted to stop all before it went too far.

AN HOUR LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hisuki began to get drunk from all of the attention—and wine he began to act way out character. Just not him. The King was enjoy his son's foolishness.

"Princess..." the prince looked back to find a group of men behind him breathing down her neck.

"What?!?!?!"

Jak gripped him close, "I.....I just want to feel you....." , Rif jerked him away , "Leave the poor girl alone.....can't you see she doesn't want you!!!" ,  
An argument began to grow once more....but with multiple people.

Finally, the prince was safe in his room.

**knock knock**

" Who?"

There was no response, the prince cracked the door.

"He--"

The prince was pressed onto the bed and was injected with a drug.

"You're a pretty one aren't you.....your sister's must be jealous aren't they???"

The poor prince couldn't move....nor make out who was on top of him, he struggled for his dear life to move but his nerves were dead for the time being....he couldn't even scream. Tears rolled down his eyes as the man inserted his member into the poor boy.

"You're a tight one aren't you?!?!?"  
Every moment of it made the prince more nervous....what if he found out that "he wasn't really a "she"? More tears began to roll down his eyes and his face grew red as he continued his dirty deed on the poor boy.

Finally.....the madness stopped....there was a silence in the room.

"........What the hell.....what the hell is that....."

He find out .....the prince began to tear up once more. The man flicked the light on to find "Heather's" secret.

"Is this a joke....you have a fucking penis?!?!?!"

"D.....Don't hurt me.....p....please....I ca--"

The man pulled him out by his hair and dragged him down the stairs.

"EY!!!! King Vegeta!!!! Is this a joke?!?!?"

The man threw he prince over the stairs.

The king chuckled and walked off,"Yes!!!"

The party began to die out quickly and silently.

The prince lied on the floor blinking and watching....looking at everyone walking out.

"Have you had enough..???"

"............................."

" I planned that whole rape scene for you....but I didn't tell him about that part."

"W......What have I become......???" the prince whispered softly as the drug began to ware off.

"I can wait for you cry....." The King's eyes Peirce him

Rose walked in silently, "You tell your brother I'll kill you!!!!" Roared the king. Rose ran to the prince crying. "What happen Hisuki-baby?!?!?!"

" Get off of **IT **now!!!"

"NO!!!!"

Without delay the King slapped his daughter around like animal.

"You fifthly bitch!!!! I'll beat you worst that this if you raise your voice at me again!!!"

" You can't do this to me!!!" Rose screeched loudly

" Oh really???" Within seconds, the princess pushed into the wall and deflowered.

Hisuki still sat there....the drug didn't want to leave his body. He stopped screaming, he stop resisting the drug....he just lied there.

"I HATE YOU FATHER!!!!" Rose whaled from her little lungs.

"Make that comment again and I'll shove my cock in you throat next time!"

Rose sat on the floor bleeding .

"Rose......" The prince whimpered.

"Why didn't you help me?!?!?"

"I...I can't move............"

"I'm not a virgin anymore because of you!!!!!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for you......"

".................................................................................................."

There was an awkward silence in the room as Kia in.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! You two look like two clueless virgins!!!!...I heard everything!!!!"

"And....you didn't help"

"NOPE" he smiled with joy

"I hope you burn in hell!!!" Rose screeched with agony in her voice

Like father like son, Kia raped Rose without any remorse.

"Did you like?!?!" Kia licked his lips, it was an omen for a child to posses such sins within his soul.

"What the fuck is wrong with this family?!?!?!"

"Don't as me....." Kia walked out happily whistling

Rose crawled towards the drugged prince hopping he was still alive, he hadn't moved for a while. "Br....brother.......wake up......please wake up!"

The prince woke up slowly without any sign of life. Not even signs of inhaling were shown.

"Hi...Hisuki.......you okay......????"

"...............................no............."

"I'm sorry for yell--"

"Kill me Rose......."

".................no......................"

"Kill me Rose.....I've had it........I miss mum....Flenora and I want to be happy again....."

"There's many things to do besides killing yourself!!! At least run away!!!"

"............................"The Prince agreed to his sister plead......he hate to see her sad and it would be better knowing that he was okay.

As the years went on he began to deteriorate with his temper and attitude shorter than a second.

"Vegeta!!!"

"That's not my name....it's Hisuki...."

"I changed it!!!!"

".....And...."

"Your gonna respond to it !"

"............................................"

"Come here Vegeta"

"............................................................"

The king stormed up the stairs and yoked the prince around and beat him senseless once more. Hisuki bit his father's arm like a wild animal with rabies.

"AHHH!!! YOU DIRTY FUCK!!!!!" The tossed the prince out of the 27 story palace and he landed lifelessly onto the pavement.

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!" Hisuki screamed at the top of his lungs as if he was dying....though the fall was high, there were things in the way that slowed him down.

The gravity itself on a human would make them spatter at 10 foot jump.

He got up and climbed up the mall like a beast, bleeding repulsively and breathing heavily he began to turn into something ...nothing like himself....more like a beast that should stay in fairy tales and never brought to life finally he reach his designated floor. The king sitting at his thrown carelessly gazing at the window where his son had arrived.

"I just got a message from Lord Frieza.....he wants to spea--"

Without any moment, the prince picked up a spear from the decoration in the corner and jabbed it into the king's eye!

The king waled in pain as he pulled it out.

"If you hadn't moved, I would got your face!!!!!"

The prince began to beat the king with the end of the spear until he heard cracking.

The guards rushed in to take the prince away.

"Somebody fucked up their life princesssssssssss....." Hissed the king as he got up with the blood in his hand and smeared on his face.

In the dungeon down stairs...........

"Look who's down here....." The prince looked up to see Kia smiling

He walked into the cell and pushed his brother against the wall. "They're gonna FUCK you up....."

"Who?"

"Your cell mates......usually its about 3 day before the really get to ya...but in your case....boy do I feel bad for you....I would fuck....but your daddy's bitch....I got Rose...."

"You--" Kia kick the prince in the groin and walked out.

"Y....Y...You do anything to Rose while I'm in here....you're dead!!!"

"Too late.....I released in her just before I got down here....you might be an uncle..."

Hisuki began to wale and cry at the top of his lungs.

"Shut the fuck up kid!!!!"

The prince looked up to see a familiar faces in the next cell.  
"Shawn.....Raditz.....why are you--"

"Got caught for stealing at the market........"

The prince walked to the other side of the cell, "I missed you Shawn.....alot has happ--"

"Don't worry.....I'll be there......in the cell

"What do you mean?!?!?!"

"Every month they switch cells if people don't get along....they hate breaking up fights and they switch people so they can shut up." Said Raditz

"They don't do that on Earth nor Hydria......." Shawn commented, "Either you like them or don't.....they can careless..."

"Aren't you happy 'Sleeping Beauty'?!" Raditz would never forget that comment that Shawn made.

For two weeks, the two Saiyans acted like fools so they could switch....thank goodness that the switch wasn't that random...only a cell down.

TWO WEEKS LATER!!!!!

"Hey new neighbor !!!!" the prince looked up to find them looking at him smiling—except Raditz .

"Raditz......why are you so cranky??!?!"

"You try getting gang banged in the shower when your friend's in another shower where he can't hear you screaming due to the thick ass tiles.....It happen two times....I just I don't want come back to the god forsaken place.....I can barely walk because of my cell mates knocked the shit out of Shawn when your gone and rape me again just for the hell of it....."

"Oh...................." He looked down regretting to ask.

"And then, they think it's funny to fuck your friend when he sleeping and--and do crazy shit to him while the hold you back.....you don't know shit Hisuki......." Raditz eyes began to fill up as he banged the wall, I have never been treated like this....I hate everybody!!!!!", He busted into tears as he waled on the floor.

"I feel dirty just thinking about it.....why!?!?!?" Hisuki hugged the crying young man and comforted him.

"It's okay Raditz....I know how you feel."

"Have you ever have a fist in your ass?!?!? I have never been so embarrassed the even raped me outside when it was my cell shift to go out!!!!"

Shawn hugged him also crying., "I'm sorry Raditz!!! I didn't mean for you to go through this alone!!!!!!!!"

"Shut UP!!!!!"

They looked up to see another new roommate.

He was built like a ox and his eyes gave fear to those that looked. The huge man shuffled his feet to his desire bunk and plopped on it like a boulder to a grain of sand. Luckily, the bed didn't break!

From that on they continued to look after each other.

A month later............

The prince washed up with his cell and many other....as the hot turned on and the steam began to spew throughout the shower, he bean to loose track of his friends.

"Shawn......Raditz........."

A hand caressed his backside.

"!!!!"

"You look mighty fine boy..." A deep voice mumbled in his ear....the smell was putrefying.

"Who....who is this?!?!?"

"You don't need to know......"

"Bu--"

The prince was shoved on the floor and the slipping on the soap didn't help the situation. "The prince began to scream as he was impaled by someone's member.

"Please stop!!!!! SHAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shawn followed his voice to find him on the floor.

His eyes grew red and his nails sharpen. Shawn threw the man off of him and beat him to blood splatter on his soft caramel face.

"Shawn!!!! Shawn chill!!!!" The prince cried as he held him back.

"You fucking touch him again you'll die....."

Silence crept throughout the cell. Radtiz was over came by a sexual urge for someone, he held it in for the longest compared to Hisuki and Shawn who just made love when they pleased.

"Raditz......" Hisuki whimpered to break the silence, "Why are you so stressed."

"I.....nothin....just go fuck you--"

"Raditz!!!!"

"Hey!!!!! I can't take it!!!!!"

"What the hell are you complain...."

"I been getting off to you two fuckin moans for months.....and all I do is get raped by people I won't even wanna look at!--I wanna--" Radtiz began to throw his stuff all around the cell. Shawn held him back to prevent him from hitting Hisuki.

"Shawn!!!! You know how annoying it is to believe myself just by listening to you?!?!?!? It's envious of me to have a tantrum like this....I want someone to love me ....my parents are always gone and it hurts!!!!"

Raditz began to hit the walk perfusively,"I HATE...THIS FUCKIN.....SHIT!!!!"

Shawn started to give up on him.

"Raditz....you gotta chill...."

"I ....I gotta CHILL....."

"Ye....Yeah...."

Raditz began to grow even more silence and hit the wall even harder.

"Hisuki....I'm sorry for all--"

"It's nothing"

As the months began to wane down until the day the were freed the began to grow even more excited, on the other hand Raditz began to stop talking and refuse to look them in the eye.

"R...Raditz...." Hisuki began to grow nervous around him....he seemed to be like a ticking bomb, it was hard to tell when he would snap.

"Raditz......" He stood up and walked towards the prince.

"Yes...." His eyes seem to be dark and seem to blend with the rings under his eyes.

"You....you don't talk anymore..."

"Oh really....????"

He walked back to his seat and punched the wall.

"Can you sto--?!?!?!"

"Bite me bitch."

The cell mate jumped down from his bed and looked at Radtiz with an evil vibe that followed.

"And.....???"

"Imma show you what stop means..."

"Do it."

The man lunge at him, Radtiz kicked his chest in, the man fell on Hisuki bed, Hisuki cringe with the bones cracking while Raditz began his rampage. He$ began to cry,"Stop please Radtiz!!!! Stop!!!"

"Why?!?!? Does this disturb you?!?!?!"

Hisuki began to wale at the top of his lungs. Shawn finally had a good grip on him and yoke him off of the dying cell mate.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?!?!?!"

"*tsk* Why do you care?!?!" He walked away with a smirk and punching.

Finally, the time for their depeature arrived. They were at least two years older that before and less of what they use to be.

"Hisuki......"

He turned around to find Raditz peering at him a soft smile, the look by itself was eerie

"Sorry......I ...I'm just.....not ......stable now a days......I'm way better...since we're leaving......"

"It's okay......."

"Stop with the sulk stories....lets get a move on before they decide to keep us!!!!" Shawn said it with joy as he walked forward, the rest followed

　　At a bar...

　　The trio sat in an awkward silence.

"Hisuki......"

"Yeah....."

"You goin back home????"

CLIFFHANGERS ARE A BITCH!!!! Hell...I dunno wats gonna happen next....is he going to go back to the foundations of his nightmare at home or will he make a new path fore his sisters and his twin brother Hidan????

Sorry for the long pause....I've been very depressed lately...I wanna hug....I feel like Vegeta in this story depressed and botled up.....I have a few dirty secrets I wanna tell....but too ashamed....that's probly why—WELP!!! Look out for the next one.!!!!

And the other story ATST might be discontinue unless you give me an idead cuz I litterally had 7 LONG chapters done and .....It's in the graveyard of decaying work!!!!

BOO HOO I need a started like a bitch!!! PLZ Fans give me a boot tel me wat you wanna see in the story...and I might put my art work of the story on deviant art and youtube....look out for "emogaaragirl" and on myspace.......plz....I lost my inspiration after this bad boy broke......I need suggestion:

Do you want:

Chi-chi to return into Goku's life some how

Goten dose.....I dunno

Goku has a secret

I show up in the story

"A special guess"

Piccolo does yaoi w/ someone unexpected

Trunks comes back....

COME ON PPL TELL ME!!!

I'm out of ideas and I'm depressed cheer me up to with those Ideas....I don't care something bizzar sexy or just....WTF!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well....all this year...rumors started about me....I've had it....all thanks to that slut of a ex-friend...but—Buddha will help me through this!!! Well Veggie—well Hisuki made it through 2 years of prison—or whatever...I didn't finalize it...did I??? oh well.....And to let you know now....I'm in the story.....I can't say when but I'm gonna be in this one!!! Yeah!!!!!!!**

"So....are you???"

Hisuki kept to himself for a moment, "Yeah...Imma move on....but I'm making a mark before I go....."

"Oh brother......" Raditz sighed and guzzles down the intoxicating con caution

"What's wrong with you????"

"Dunno.....just pissed Kakarrot hasn't returned...I think he's dead....."

"Some encouraging stuff for you brother....." Shawn looked at him with a pissed face.

Hisuki got up and walked out the bar unnoticed. He had a sense of paranoia, he began to clenched his fist constantly and turn around continuously.

"Who are you?!??!"

A man walked up to the prince with a smile on his face.

"Hi Vegeta....."

"I guess you heard of my name was changed....what do you want????"

"Nothing.....I just wanted to meant you....I know everything about you....."

"....Like I said .......who are you......"

"I don't have a name sadly....they took my name for me...."

"You're Hydrian,no?"

"Yeah...."

He seem to be thin with black hair and blue eyes and a scar across his eye....his tail was scared as if some one tried to cut if of with a kitchen knife drunkly.

"I just wanted to know if you can take me in......"

"No.....you got disowned for a reason."

"Thank you for you time....."

"The young man walked away a short distance, took a sword out and slashed right through his stomach and ripped his gut out at the end.

The prince was disgusted.

"....WTF was that for?!?!?"

In the Palace Thingy!!!!

"Hisuki.......or should I say--" He gripped Kia's neck tightly, "Look...I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!!!!!!" Kia reached for Vegeta's arm, but was unsuccessful, With a quick snap, the oldest prince was dead.

"Wh...Who's there......" Rose peiered her head from the door

" Hisuki!!!" Rose gripped him close and cried on his shoulder and waled about how much he missed him

"So you returned Vegeta..." He turned around to find his father smiling....

"So....I only can to see Rose, Raven and the others.....not you....."

There was a soft cry that slipped from Rose's room.

" I guess you didn't hear the news while you were gone....."

"What news.....?????"

Rose looked down and wimper,"I'm sorry Hisuki.....I gave in to father....I couldn't take him beating me....."

"Did you?!?!"

The king began to snicker, I thought you could smell the new member of the family....I guess you're just like your mother.......the weakest excuse of anything....and everything--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The king snatch the you prince away , "I'll be back Rose...."

He stop fighting his father because it was meaningless.

"Remember that dispute we had a while ago about your......"

"Yeah...what about it...."

King Vegeta pushed Hisuki on the floor and took off his pants, Hisuki didn't fight at all.....

"I'm gonna close it up...."

"?!?!?!?!"

"You're not a girl....why do you need it....this deform shit came from you mother's side...."

"..........No....it didn't..."

"Her brother had the same thing.....I would know...do you want the cunt or the cock....you got 20 seconds to choose...."

"I don't want you to do it......."

The prince booted him off his body.

"You're a sick fuck!!!!"

"Rose....Hidan....Raven.....Let's leave........!!!!"

"They're not gonna leave......"

"Why is that...." He looked back at his father.

"Did they even move out the door to see you..."

Rose the first to leave out the door with her young.

"....He....he's so small.....Rose....why???"

"I had him early....."

"........." Raven, the youngest looked at Hisuki with a depressed look.

"Daddy hurt me......"

"What did he do......"

"............................."

He looked at his father with a pissed look, "Are YOU fucked in the head??!?!?!?!"

"Take them all if you want....I just dunno where you're gonna go......"

"How about I tell Rif about this whole thing......."

The king was shock that he had such a good memory about the argument that took place the the boy was 2 years old.

"Didn't think I remember eh?"

"You are REALLY slick when you wanna be ...."

Hidan was scarred up and bruised you limping down the stairs. His twin rushed up to his aid.

"Dear brother Hisuki...would do you return.....you had a chance to leave......and you deny that."

"I want my REAL family.......so come...."

"I have to take care of Raven.....she's so you and she's been spoiled by father...."

"She's coming to...."

"...The I guess you can drag me along."

And so the prince did—not literally though but surely he went along.

"Bye father......" He said with such confidence, the king wave back with his last remarks.

"Don't act like I won't come back for you...." Boasted the King

"What ever....go fuck yourself now....."

"I still got servants...."

"Man you're sick....."

OUTSIDE

"SHAWN!!!!"

he turned drunkly to find Hisuki from afar.

"Oi!!!!"

"Don't you know a quick route Hydria...???"  
"Yeah why???" A quick response was given from his slow brain.

"I want to go there..."

"Follow me...I know some people from Hydria who literally blend in because of their tails. "

15 MINUTES LATER..........

"* knock knock * Eh.... Troy!!!"

"What?!?!" A masuline man open to door with his hair in a long braid

"My fri—well koi.....Hirsute wants to go to Hydria....you okay with that???"

"Who's this Hisuki...."

He walked to the front with his brother under his arm, "I am...."

"Well come in.....--wait--Prince Hisuki?!?!?!"

"Let's not go there.....okay...."

"What ever....just get in....."

The four people rushed in with excitement....fifth one walked in with ease

"Imma take you to central....cuz they'll kill you the spot if you aren't Hydrian and you're prancing around.....okay.....Shawn will everything from there....cuz they know him very well....."

Troy snapped his fingers and a portal open....

"WTF?!?!?!  
"You asked for a quick route....."

All of the walked into the protal.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CENTRAL HYDRIA!!!!

**Its kinda like the Taj Mahal ......**

"Whoa!!!!!!"

Two built men stood in front the group of young Sayians like a statue.

"State your reasoning...."

"?!?!?!?!"

"He's asking why you here...."

".........to....live here????? I guess....."

They looked at the lost group of people in confusion.

Troy and Shawn began to talk Hydrian to them and the stood aside.

"....Wow....they'll say that in a universal language but....they can't respond back in it....."

"Hidan shut up before we get killed...they're nothing like us now......"

As they entered, they were greeted by a swarm of beautiful women.

"Stand aside....."

The women slowly dispersed as the most beautiful on rose from all of them.

"I am Princess Ryuga..... how may I be to your service???"

The prince shuddered gasped and gave up. Her beauty was way too amazing for the him to get over.

"I...Hidan....and my fellow siblings wondered if there was a chance if we can live on this planet for a while...." Hidan trie to stand, but hand a hunch in his posture.

"What is your social status......" The princess was fed fruits by her servants.

"Well I am prince Hidan...and this is Hisuki....my twin bro--"

She began to laugh.

"I...Is there something wrong?????"

"Hisuki...prince Hisuki.....is asking me.....What's you father doing that you come to MY planet and ask????"

"I would tell you....IF you you would let us stay....."

"I .......okay....tell me first....."

"No....."

"Your hard to bargin with....."

"Yes....."

"My father told me many stories about you and your family.....my condolences to you mother....."

"Thank you......"

"You can stay.....I would LOVE some company....."

Rave began to smile the biggest smile he small little face could give.

"So that means, we don't have to live with daddy???"

"No'p....we don't have to live with father...."

The carmel skin princess walked up to Hisuki for a closer look. Her body was perfect in all ways possible. She caress his face and kissed him. Hidan blushed and looked away.

"Hisuki....I want you in private in 20 minutes......."

"Y....Yes.....Ryuga..."

"EH?....Brother....don't make promises you can't keep.....You can't go get lustful with her whenever you please....because Hydrians think that your in a serious relationship....her dad would go .........um....BONKERS if you just had a one night stand with her." Hidan warned him.....sadly Hisuki was too sprung on her to listen.

20 MINUTES LATER...........

The female servants walked him to the princess room while his siblings feasted on the meal they were given.

"You ........"

The princess was on the bed in her bare skin gazing into his eyes,the prince was intoxicated by her appearance.

"Ryuga.....do I arouse you so....."

"Yes Hisuki.....come forth......I want to show my feelings towards you....."

The prince walked forth slowly as if...he was being forced.

"You Hydrians are all alike...  
"Really...how so?"

"You get wat ever you want....even if its by using your powers."

"Hee hee....too true... I guess....the prince has some knowledge of my powers....I'll teach you them too if...you come here with you OWN body...."

And so the he did and strip bare for her.

"......You all keep guard of the door....father has times when he wants to waltz in here...."

And so the slaves did what they were told and kept a guard of the door while the others guarded the room encase of a unexpected intrusion.

The prince was use to the people around him because it was the same way they guarded his father room his her or him were in there with him being "lustful".

"Hisuki....can I call you Vegeta......Vegeta was the name your father gave to you, no?"

"I am not ready for that to be my name yet....until he's dead...."

"Okay.....so Hisuki......"

She began to kiss his chest and hold him close. Hisuki began to become more arouse by tenfold as her tail caress him.

"You like this, no???"

"Ye...Yes.....I l......"

She began to caress his member slowly while licking it in a unique way. His prince fall back on the bed and grip tightly on the sheets. The princess began to get excited from his moaning and continue to tease him.

"I cannot take this bull shit anymore.....Let me fuck you --"

"Such a tainted mouth..."

"Le.."

She kissed him and began to massage him with her tail.

"Are you ready prince."

He shook his head yes and his plea was fulfilled.

"Prince.....I didn't think your race was this rough......when it goes in for the first time."

"There's much more where that came from...."

He began to thrust her harder. She began to drive her nails and sink her teeth into him. This triggered the prince to go even harder than before. Ryuga began to moan loud enough for the hall to hear. The prince looked into the prince's eyes, it was a hypnotizing look. The began to talk through body language .

"P....Please Hisuki.....I am going to climax........harder."

The prince slowed down and adjusted her to his liking. He thrusted her hard and long soon after a few thrusts she climaxed, He didn't care to stop. His eyes rolled as he grew closer to his peak. It felt as if the room had increased its gravity as he press harder into her and finally-- he let out a long moan as he climax. He felt as if he body lost its foundation as he dropped.

"Wasn't that fun.....????" panted the princess as he licked his juices off of her body.

He only took long deep breaths and began to shake slightly but enough for her to see.

"I guess that's a yes if I have you shaking......"

"I.....I can't move......"

"Because I don't you to......"

She got on top of him and began to suck on his member again.

"Plea...Pleas....give me about 20 seconds....I'll be ready.

She didn't respond only did what she please and began to increase the pleasure on the poor exhausted prince. She inserted his member into her and began ride him in an uncivilized matter , Her eyes turned red as she moaned. The prince felt the moment for him to climax once more.

"Please....I'm gonna cum.......slow down...."

"As......as sooon a--"

The princess climaxed once more before she left the prince alone. Hisuki climax was seven times more pleasurable than before he screamed and moaned, Ryuga kissed him to shut him up.

"You shut up now......... I can't have the family I'm having sex with you....you Saiyans are so fucking loud....that was louder than me!!!"

"And you are any different when you are screaming IT!"

The angered the princess even more. She continued to do this until the prince gave up talking. She was on him as if she was in heat.

"Hisuki......cum in me.......please......"

"I.........I......I can't--"

She gripped his neck tightly and repeated.

"NO!"

"Aw!..... please......" she begged with a baby face and put her hand down.

Hisuki began to grow worry, her hand was next to the wrong spot.

".........!!!!"

He grabbed her hands and thrusted her harder until her climaxed.

"Awwwww!!! I wanted it in me........!!!!!"

"You'll get it soon......."

"Really........"

"I never break a promise....."

" * knock knock * RYUGA!!!!!" Her father was at the door.

"Father.....I can never have satisfaction when your around......what is it....."

"Have you seen Heather......."

The prince face dropped.

"Who's that???"

"King Vegeta's Daughter.......all of them are her except her...."

"She died I guess...I haven't even heard of her....."

"Aw fuck! I was gonna let her get marry to your brother...."

"Well ask if one Rose would like his hand in marriage.....I dunno father.....now let me have the peace I once had."

Her father left without a word was spoken, "Now where were we???"

The Prince looked at her with a blank face.

"I ask for a place to stay and I get this......what are you up to????"

"Nothing....but Frieza is the one you should be worried about..."

"Frieza has noth-"

"There you go with you go with your huberious again!!"

"I am not!"

"What ever......anyways.....He is think about taking control of your planet...."

"Nonesense!!!"

"You say that now....."

"................." Hisuki thought about it and then looked at her with a blank face more.

"How do you know this?!?!?"

"My father and him are close friends,it's sorta funny, but if you dad was just a lil more open minded this wouldn't happen."

"And you say this because...."

"Well there was a lil meeting they had on Hydria,all rulers of each planet of of orbit...galaxy thing was there, I was about 9 when I heard it."

THE FLASH BACK!!!! DUN DUN DA DAHHHHHH

"So......How about it....." Jak snickered as he looked at the youngest daughter,Ryuga.

"God! No You cannot have her.....she's is not for you pleasure....she is only a cub!"

"Damn....so ......" Jak was pissed because that was the only reason he went to the meeting.

"Frieza....I heard that you wanted partnership with Hydria...or was is it Vegeta....cuz my messenger seems to be horrible with pronouncing things."

"I was thinking about you....but since you brought King Vegeta's planet into this....it seems to make this trade even more interesting." Frieza looked around the room and planted his eyes on the King across from him.

"And IF I agree to this trade...what would I get in return..????"

"Depends.....Frieza and I already agreed to this trade...we're waiting on you."

"No....."

"What........"Everyone in the room looked at the King in confusion.

"What are you saying Vegeta........Do you even know why we're doing this....."

"No....And I care less...."

"Someone wants their genocide to dissapear early....." Jak wisper to to a female ruler to the right of him. She gigle and caught everyone's attention.

"What's so comical....I to laugh." Vegeta said as he turned to the young female.

"Anyways....who are you????"

"I am ...Ayumi......"

"What planet do you come from???" Jak shouted impatiently.

"Well....it's not in range.....Sa-Naisha....."

"Your sexy...is anyone--"

"Jak shut the hell up !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled in unison

The woman giggle and spoke, "This isn't my real form....."

"o,O; Oh......okay......I doubt that I wanna see it now...you mi--"

"JAK!!!!!!"

"Sorry I speak from my mind!!!"

"So.......where were we?!?!?!"

"Why do you deny this????"

"First...hat am I agreeing to..?"

"King Vegeta do you care to listen....If not....please leave...." Rif, the Emperior of Hydria, seem a bit pissed off form King Vegeta's behavior, he took a deep breath and rephrase the question.

"Do YOU want TO join ALLIANCE with FRIEZA......PLUS there IS a TRADE ....GOING on.......You CANNOT AGREE TO THE TRADE UNLESS YOU AGREE TO JOIN ALLIANCES WITH US....."

"What do you mean--"

Jak help also, "GODDAMNIT!!! DO YOU WANT TO TEAM UP WITH FREIZA.....YOU CANT TRADE NOR RECIVE ANYTHING IF YOU SAY NO...ALL OF US SAID YES—EXCEPT YOU.....DO YOU COMPREHEND....ARE YOU MENTALLY UNSTABLE..."

"Is this some kind of joke....do I look retarded to you...."

"WELL YOU KIDS SEEM TO BE FUCKING GENIUSES COMPARED TO YOU!!!!"

"I am no retarted and NO I do not want anypart of this horrible excuse of a ruler's alliance!!! I am my own ruler and that's how it stay!!!"

"MAN YOU ARE STUPID!!!! THERE A VERY HOT CHIC NEXT TO ME!!!!! AND YOU CANT TAP HER UNLESS YOU --"

"JAK!!!"

"Lol...sorry.....Please excuse my crude sense of humor Ayumi...."

"I accept your aplolgy......" She had a smirk that was too seductive for her look.

"o,0!!!!"

PRESENT

"If anything happens to your planet you should blame your father..."

The door knocked once more but this time it was Shawn.

"Hisuki......you're in there with Ryuga,no?

"Yes......"

"There was an awkward silence before Shawn left, Hisuki finally caugt on to why .

"Shawn...I--"

He walked into a portal and left. Hisuki dropped t his knees and thought about everything as he looked at the princess.

"Is something wrong prince?"

"You set this up??? Didn't you?!?!?!"

"No......things happen for a reason....."

"But ....I love him....."

"Then why did you make love to me?!?!"

"BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME!!!!!!" The prince shot up and coiled his grip around her neck.

".............For a Saiyan ....you're weak....." He though of his father when she made the statement as he punched the wall.

"Take it as a warning......." he walked out the room calmly

The princess giggled and made her last comment, "You'll beggin for more you lil monkey....."

DID YOU GUESS WHO I WAS....DID YOU?!?!?! I was ............................................................................RYUGA!!!!! YEEAH!!!! and I'll show up even more with different names...lol so Vegeta or should I say, Hisuki finally moves out the house.....question is for how long.....why am I such a bitch (litterally) in this story.....because I like pie-- lol sike since I'm in a good mood Imma give you a spoiler of the next chapter.

The prince stormed down the hall pushing her servants about.

"Is something not to your liking prince Vegeta."

He smiled as he raised his hand energy shot from his hand and hit the defenseless girl.

"That's better........--?!"

He looked at his hand and for some strange reason he began to fear it. "I do not want to be like you father..........I despise you...........get out of my head now!!!!"

Pancakes and Syrup!!!!! LOL gota love Death Tunnel....good movie if you want some visual LSD.....and I am really thinking that I have spirits in my house....its girl name Alice that keeps scaring my by popping out of nowhere and saying things to me, dissapearing and another spirit comes in (its in here now .....) harassing me....Im not scared not....but seriously...im type paranoid......If I go cr—kjlkrw--srry something touch my neck....anyways.....I hope you like the preview..........now...if the spirits can be nice to me as I sleep....and I hope yall have a good night—I dont want to sleep!!!

/emogaaragirl (Last Name is: Li)


	4. Chapter 4

The prince stormed down the hall pushing her servants about.

"Is something not to your liking prince Vegeta."

He smiled as he raised his hand energy shot from his hand and hit the defenseless girl.

"That's better........--?!"

He looked at his hand and for some strange reason he began to fear it. "I do not want to be like you father..........I despise you...........get out of my head now!!!!" Hisuki held his head in hand screaming for about a few seconds until he remembered where he was.

"Goddammit!!!! No good.....he's....trying to manipulate me......I'm not falling for it....."

"If you set it free and it comes back ....its yours......"

"Ryuga....this is not the time....."

"I know you more than you know yourself."

"Really....tell me something that I don't know...."

"For starters...you dependent...." She switched to him in a sexy matter picking him up and walking him back to her room.

"Continue....."

"You feel a grudge towards you fath--,"

"And!!!!" He said impatiently

"WAIT WAIT I'm getting there..."

"..............."

"But when when you were younger before you realized what exactly he was doing to you...you use to think that he use to expres his feelings to you like he did to Flenora....your mother...."

"You BITCH!!!! YOU TELL ME LIES!!!!! I CANNOT TAKE THIS!!!!"

"The guiltiest speak the loudest....."

The prince grew silent and sat down....she was right.....about all,,,but was never there in his life.

"How do you know this ???"

"Your mother didn't pass the genes to you I guess....."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your mother had this power....something that I am still trying to master....."

"And it's called...." The prince looked her with anticipation.

"The hell if I know she died before could tell me....."

"But I can teach you what I know....."

"No......"

"Why?"

"You might ask for something in return...."

"Rarely.....you have nothing now.....you ran away.....he's coming back for you later on in your life." As she spoke, the room morphed before his eyes...he was in the ball room.

"W...What....What happened....!?!?!"

"You mother could do that also...."

The prince change his mind...he was interested in the technique.

"The only thing I want ....is you...."

"................"

The princess took his hand and began to dance. The room began to magically light up and come alive, the prince looked about in awe. It was like a movie ...in mere imagination....something in a fairytale.

"Are you doing this???"

She shooked her head as she dance to the music.

" I am deeply sorry for earlier....I am just too rude aren't I...???"

The prince care less about her apology as he continue to look around. He could hear people singing and music playing. Slowly it dies out and he was locked in the princess arms as she wept.

"Is something wrong Ryuga????"

"My lover.......a while ago....way before I knew your name.....we danced in here......He took my love and gave it to some Sa-Naishan...it sickens me ....."

"Who was he....."

"Aj-ari....."

"He's a go-"

"I know....my father told me not to go with the superiors....I got caught into his trap ....impregnated me and now.....I bring shame to the palace.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up...."

"It's okay....you didn't know...."

They gazed into each other's eyes as they glanced into each other's sorrow. Their lips met and she wept in his arms once more, the kiss was broken as she ran off.

"RYUGA..."

"Hisuki!!!!" Hidan yoke his twin and pressed him against the wall.

"You HAVE been manipulated!!! She got you to leave Shawn....and now.....she wants you to break away from me.....don't fool yourself !!!!"

Hidan let go and walked away briskly.

"Ryuga..."He went to through the hall to hear a soft cry. He slowly opened the door tho find her holding a small bundle.

"What is it???"

"Baby....." he walked closer to see the infant's face. She was light tone of carmel. The eyes had barely any pigment, a bright blue.

"I hate him......."

"...."

"I hate you......." She slowly turned to him

"Why..????"

"You favor him too much....it drives me mad....you make love like him....but I want to deny it all...I am still pure and nothing happen...I am only babysitting the cub....."

"I try to deny.....it doesn't work....Ryuga...please....face it....he deflowered you and left you with her.....but it isn't your fault. Don't think it is....his kind is the kind that need to leave..."

"But....he is a god....I cannot do such....."

"I don't care.....I can deal with my troubles....but just because he is a living god dosen't mean he can deflower you and go to the next....it just isn't fair....you need to stand up....and something tells me that, that isn't all....."

"NO....it is.....Ju--" She pushed him out or room with the cub in her right arm and slammed the door in his face.

The prince walked to his siblings and he saw Rose with an unusual look on her face.

"Rose...."

"Brother.....you have her scent........"

"What's wrong with you and Hidan with this grudge against her."

"It's not a grudge.....it's the fact that you had sex with a Hydrian...."

"Is it because father said so....." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No......her scent upon your....smells so foul.....as if it ....is a carcass."

Vegeta was baffled, Rose never said such negative things towards anyone. But when she did it was serious.

"Hisuki....promise you won't impregnante her...I won't forgive you of you do......I cannot stand that smell go bathe or something...at least weaken it....I cannot stand it and it's only been 4 days or so....I can care less....it's nauseating please....."

He obeyed his sister's wish.

IN THE SHOWER...BATH THINGY

**Have you ever seen HBO's ROME......its like the Roman bathroom with the guards and servants in it....I couldn't describe it now but yeah that's it**

"Prince Vegeta......"

"If you worship your life, you would call me by my birth name....."

"Pr...Prince Hisuki....."

"Yes...."

"Is the water to your liking???"

"No.....could be a little more hot...."

The young adolesent girl picked up the a hot thick jug of water, as she brought it to the tub it slipped from her hands and hit the floor and some hit the prince.

"I'm sorry Prince V—Hisuki.....Please forgive me...I'll do anything...just don't hurt me!!!!"

The frighten girl crawled into fetal postion as he fear the worst.

"C'mere...."

She slowly made her way to the prince....any restance from a peasant would equal automatic death.

"Take you clothes off and get in....."

"But....I cannot...I was told--"

"My orders....now get in....."

She slowly got undress and stepped into bath with him.

"You seem to work very hard...I think you deserve a rest....your so young and your like this....."

She didn't repond.

"You can talk...I didn't know that Hydrians had such strict rules for peasants...."

"I ...." She grew silent once more.

"What's your name?"

(1) "I don't have one...I mean....her father took it from me because of my mother."

"What did you--"

"She betrayed the planet and tried to get Frieza to assassinate Rif.....the Emperor....."

"...So he took everyone's name that your mother gave birth to....?????"

"Not only that...he killed he with a slow painful death...its unspeakable and yet everyone sat through it.....it was unreal....."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Rif put her in main hall and displayed her sentence as a show..."

"That's horrible."

The prince scooted close to her, "You know..I've never been so close to many girls besides my sister.....I've only experienced sister love....and the love of a man—but never a woman.....would you care to help me experiment???"

"Um...."

"You can say no....I will not force you....."

"No thank you....."

"That's all you had to say." He caressed her inner thigh while making his way to the other side."

The girl let out a soft moan that the prince heard.

"Did I arouse you....."

"Um...yes....Prince Hisuki......"

"I thought so...."

He sat down to change th subject.

"So...do you want me to give you a name????"

"I dont think that's possible...you didn't take it from me...."

"Well I'll give one to you..."

"Okay...."

The prince took a few moments to think, "Alasha...."

"Alasha........that's actually--That's my mother's name....."

"Oh.....well...Anko.????"

".....Okay....I guess......thank you..."

The prince scooted back to her to play with her once more.

Please ...prince Hisuki......I cannot take such tease....."

"Are you one to tease????"

"Wh-- what do you mean???"

"Your appearance just makes me weak......let me just go inside of you...for only a while I promise I won't bite....."

"I....I have someone I truly love....."

"And who might be????"

"Would you kil them if I speak his name???"

"Heavens no!"

"Just ask permission...."

Yet again the young girl was lost in his touch as he spoke to her...manipulaning her into giving in.

(2) "Please Prince....I cannot take this....he would be angered if I did such....."

"Just this one time....you can blame it on me....I won't mind...."

"He angers to quickly!!!!!" She pushed him off and got out of the tub.

He chuckled as she made her way back to her post.

AFTER THE SEXY BATH!!!!

He walked the Princess's room to find her lying there sexy again,

"Where were you prince.....????"

"Bathing..."

"I have questions."

"Ask away..."

"Why is a peasant's scent on you?"

"I got carried away......."

"It was the nameless bitch...."

"Yes....why does she anger you....???"  
"Her mother tried to destroy this whole planet....I am okay with her...but her mother..--nah!"

"And the next one...."

"Why do our planets get along if they hat each other...."

"....I ...cannot answer that....."

"But why is when we make love it leaves a stench......I am not dirty......are yo--"

"I told you I BATHE!!!" He was quickly angered.

(3)"But why....I feel dirty.....I love you.....and you love me ....but our bodies reject each other.."

"I just dont know................"

The prince began to wonder.....what's out there....he had the freedom, he only lived on Hydria for about a year...but yurned to see everything before his death.

"How about this...."

"We'll marry when I return....I promise I will and I shall return to you."

"Why do you speak such nonsense??? "

"I want to see everything!!!!"

"Why????" Ryuga's voice raised.

"I just want to see what's out there beside Hydrian, Tribesman, Sa-Naisha, and what ever else......I can care less about mine."

"Is there something you want..I can get it for you...."

"I don't want you to get it dearest!!!! I want to get myself.....there's something missing and I want to know what!"

"Well...If your planing to depart......then can I get one more last time....

I just got done Reading Anthem by Ann Ran or Ryan..it's god but the teach. Said it was spelled wrong on the cover (dumb publishers) but it was mainly about the meaning of your name and the word "I" is important....because we would saound like a group of asses if we started to say "We did this" instead of saying "**I **did this."

But yeah...read it when you get a chance....worth reading...its confusing in the beging because the main character uses "we" instead of "I" because they were taught that....

Sorry for my weird way of words this time around......Im reading Greek Mythology and stuff in skool this year, so....well if you read some stuff like Antigone and Odessy and stuff...then you know why I speak such Greek-ish-ness.

I guess monkeys and dogs shouldn't fuck!!!

Well I damaged my nose last week.....it hurts...I didn't get it checket out cuz its not as serious as I thought it was. Im tired...the only time I actually get to write these is around 1 or 3 am and I got to school around 6.....oh brother....well it 2 right now...I'm under a lot of stress......animation school work teenage lifestyle college what's next...see? I forgot all the comas if u were paying attention.....but yeah I do In the next chapter...Hisuki hears about his father's death, takes the name Vegeta (so y'all can know who da fuck is who!!!" and live with multiple personalities....with different names,jobs, and such....he's also find a new love (OOOOOOOH) I'm gonna put my al into this....this story leads up to **ATST** and **Vegeta's Uh-Oh!**. I should of put this up first to save the confusion....right???

don't worry I' not doe with this yet...Im in a writer's block with** ATST** so is you have anything...please suggest and I put it in there...I'm not as famous as the other FF writers but I will be...just wait....I'm gonna just support and I give you all one hell a good FF....Just because my English isn't all that good doesn't mean I can't writs in English....cuz I suck in Spanish and my Japanese is horrible and I AM japanese...its shameful...fqwnh OmG something touched my face...I just flipped oh if my dad was here...he would kill me for me not speaking his main language....my neck is hurting....I'll see --ow! You! ou....! y hand cramped....see ya!


	5. Character Guide

A lot of you seem to get confuse with my fan fict....I just cant use the same name more than once...Vegeta...I had to give him another name or else my fict would sounds 3 times more confusing than before....no one wants that! so I made a guide for the most use characters

Hisuki= Vegeta

Hidan= Tarble

Rose=Vegeta's older sister

Raven=Vegeta's little sister

Ryuga=Princes of a planet called Hydria

Jak =Emperior of a planet called Tribbecca

Rif= Ryuga's father

Others are random characters I use when I'm in block....but yeah.....

Any questions pleas ask me...or I wont improve at all...and stop sayin it sux....i have feelings....and if you r confuse plz do tell or imma leave you in the dust throught this story....okay....

Thank you

Frankie Samuel Li


	6. ATST and VBR

MAY I REMIND YOU AL THAT VEGETA'S BED OF ROSES LEADS UP TO ALL THE SMALL THINGS.....SO MAYBE IT'LL BRING UP SOME MORE IDEAS....i WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL A HEAD UP....OH! AND IM SRRY THAT MY ENGLISH ISNT ALL THAT GREAT...IM TRYING TO SPEAK IT SO I COULD BE FLUENT IN IT.....BUT NOT I CANT SPEAK NIETHER JAPANESE SINCE I CAME BACK FROM GEORGIA....HOPEFULLY I COULD READ AND WRITE ONE OF THEM TO FINISH THIS STORY--WELL ONE THAT'LL LEAD UP TO THE OTHER....ANY QUESTIONS?

PLEASE DONT BE AFRAID TO ASK....I WANNA KNO IF MY ENGLIGH IS GOOD ENOUGH...CUS I ALREADY SUCK!!!

-FRANKIE SAMUEL LI


	7. Livin like in the movies

Hisuki kissed her on the neck and slowly worked his was down.

"Oh Hisuki....you pleasure me so well...how do you do this...."

He didn't respond, his finger slid slowly into her body, making her moan and cringe. As the room began to heat up, Rose kicked down the door.

"Hisuki!!!!!! I want to leave this place at once!!!!"

"Why Rose????"

"Her brother has no manners....like a filthy dog."

"Is that an insult?!?!" Ryuga shot up and her tail fluffed up with fury.

"Yes.....Your brother is a filthy little dog, following his cock instead of his common sense!!!!"

Ryuga slapped Rose and left a mark on her pale face.

"You BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose kicked her into the wall.

"STOP IT!!!! WTF IS WRONG YOU TWO?!?!?" Hidan interrupted the fight

"Why didn't you break it up Hisuki!?!?!"

The prince balled up into fetal position and began to scream.

"Stop it!!!! I LEFT HOME TO LEAVE THIS WHY?!?!?!?"

The room grew silent for a moment until little Raven walked in.

"Big brotha......I don't wanna be in the dark!" She shuffled he feet to Hisuki.

"Well....I guess I have to depart now....Since everyone has went even more insane since we left....."

"..............Very well then......" Ryuga looked out the window combing her maroon coloured hair out of her face

He planted his lips on to hers before his siblings tug hm away.

OUTSIDE OF THE PALACE....

"What happen Raven....why are you so scared...."

"I....I....I saw daddy...in my dream.......and he....he........he......again....."

"Did what???" Hisuki looked at his little sister with concern.

"The thing that he did to you....." Raven looked down as she began to sniffle.....

"You don't have to worry ...."

"Why is that?"

"We're going to go somewhere...."

"Where...." Hidan bursted out already pissed from the constant arguing.

"I dont care where ever you all wanna go...."

"I wanna go to a place where it's pretty" Raven yipped as she twirled around in her skirt.

"As longs as we can do what ever the hell we want I'm in!" Hidan and Rose agreed

"....I dunno ...let's just find out!"

I DUNNO HOW THE HELL THEY'RE MOVIN AROUND IF THEY DONT HAVE A SHIP.....BUT WHO CARES......MAYBE YOU BUT FUCK LOGIC RIGHT ABOUT NOW.....THEY COULD BE SWIMMING RIGHT ABOUT NOW ...IN SPACE....FUCK IT! THEY'RE ON HERE NOW......OK....FUCK YOUR LOGIC AND LETS BEGIN!!!!

Hisuki was walking around this new environment....he never ask where he was going....just landed...

"Out of all of the fuckin coordinates in the world....you pick Earth?!?!?"

Hidan cursed out his brother and walked around.

They were surrounded by trees, grass and mere things.

"Pretty!!!!" Raven ran after and rodent.

"Hisuki!!!!!" He turned to find his little sister in a putrefying smell.

"Raven!!! What did You do!?!?!?" Everyone whaled in unison.

"I saw this....animal....it was black and had a something on its back...."

"What was on its back that made you come back smelling like that?!?!"

"I dunno...I tried to get off for it....but it did the nasty and now...I smell bad!"

Hisuki pick up poor Raven and took her to a nearby lake.

DURING HER BATH....

"Big brotha....."

"Yeah..."

"Can you change your hair....?????"

"W....Why...."

"You remind me of daddy...in a bad way....."

"Okay......"

"If I dye it..what colour would you want it...."

"Pink!!!!!"

"Um.....I dont think that's a good idea...."

"Why???"

"I dunno what this planet's main philosophy is ....they problem think certain colours make means they are a certain person....I dont want anything bad to happen.

"Well.....blonde..."

"Blonde???"

"Like a SUPPER SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!!"

He giggle at his little sister activeness since her trauma. This was the start that he praised for.

A FEW WEEKS INTO THEIR STAY...

Rose walked back to her brothers furious, "I hate humans!!!"

"Why is that sis....????"

"I tried to get a job or something to get money.....cuz this planet seems to revolve around it...and they said I have to be in high school...WHAT IS THAT ANYWAYS?!?!?"

"It's a place where you get to learn new stuff and get to be popular, or a nerd..."

Hisuki stopped his explanation as his sister and brother looked at him as if he was speaking another foreign language.

"Where the hell did you hear that?!?!"

"Um...I use to watch shows from this planet.....I always wanted to be like the girls with the blonde hair and—I should shut up..."

"Yeah....we'll just go and 'go to high school'!"

A FEW MORE WEEKS LATER

WELL ...NOW THEY REGISTERED AS CITIZENS OF THE US_** ( I FIGHURE OUT WHERE THE LANDED...) **_ AND ..I GUESS THEY'RE IN A SUBURBAN AREA AND IT'S LIKE THOSE IN THOSE 90's MOVIES** (GO 90's)** AND HERE IT IS!!!-- I MADE UP A NAME FOR THEIR LOCATION...**(LOL)** LUCKERVILLE, N. CAROLINA...If its a real place....then HUZAA's to you!!!..I was in Greensboro all my life.

"Ready for school Raven babe ?"

She hooked her head with such excitement and jumped around.

"Well come here and lemme but on you jacket."

Everyone was ready to go...except for Hidan.

"Hidan....what takes up so long??!?!?!?"

"I hate these clothes......and your english is horrible Hisuki!!!"

Rose ran up stairs and puled down her little brother from the room.

DURING THE WALK TO SCHOOL

"I gota potty sis!"

Rose looked at her sister unamused.

"Go over there....."

Raven rans as fast as her little legs took her to relive herself.

5 minutes later....at Luckerville Grammar School

"Hi...I am Rose..Minato.....Im here to register Raven Minato in this school."

The man gave her forms to fill out and show them to her class.

"It's looks small Rose!!!"

"Its a human school Raven....you have to understand." she mumbled to her as she bent over.

"Have a nice day baby!" Raven shuffled her little self into the room with the other humans.

"Okay.....now onto our school...!!!"

5 MINUTES LATER.....Luckerville High

"Hi....we're the Minatos..." Hisuki said as he tried to look over the high desk.

A very masculine woman peered back at him and responded , " Main office to the left...you kids are pretty short....must be them 'border hoppers' "

"Excuse me???!!!!" Rose turned around and looked back as her hair whipped the air.

".....You wouldn't understand anyways..."

"Don't know what race you're referring us to but I WILL kick yo ass!!!"

The woman rolled her eyes and continued her work.

"Rose not now....don't you wanna job???"

"Ok Hisuki...."Raven sighed and walked along

MAIN OFFICE

"Hello we're the Minatos....can we get the schedule for our classes?!?!"

The man looked at Hidan and smiled as he retrieved them  
"I wasn't the one who asked for the thing....why did he look at me smiling...."

"Dunno...."

"Have a nice day..." the man continued to smile at Hidan as they walked out.

15 MINUTES LATER....

"Escuse me class....we have new students...."

The scrawny teacher exclaimed ...sadly was not heard. The second time he wailed he was heard.

"We have new students...Hisuki,Hidan and Rose Minato...."

The class looked as if they cared less, and slowly continued their activity. The Saiyan family trio slowly receded towards the back of the class.

Hisuki,on the other hand continued to look around. It was too real for him, he was in a human school on Earth...like in the TV shows he saw at a young age.

"Hey girl!" A male human looked dead at Hisuki blowing kisses and whistling like a fiend.

"Ah? I'm not a –girl....."

Now that he though about it, he didn't pay attention to the things he did, and not to mention he had both genitals....what was he??? For some reason he abruptly stopped menstruating, but him face and body stop developing ....it just seem like he was flat chested girl !!! But he felt more like...a..."What" that a "Who".

"Yes???"

"C'mere!"

"????"

"Come here!" He said slowly.

WITH THE RANDOM GUY....

"Yes???" Hisuki sat next to him with his legs closed and just looked down...It was what his father taught him, "It was what a woman was born to do.....have their head down ." Rung through his head.

"I'm Scott Thompson...." He lend out his hand It was very new to him to have a hand out.

"...Hisu.....Hi....-"

"Hisuki.....no?" Scott looked at him to see if his guess was right

"Yes...." Hisuki yet again had no distinct sound to his voice .....still couldn't tell what sex he was.

"You're really pretty....I'll show you around ...if you want."

"SURE!" he shouted .

It was just like on the movies....where they show the new kid around and someone falls in love with the new kid and the "The End Shit" happens. It was golden!

"O...ok....wanna start after this class..???"

"Oh...yeah!"

MUDA FUCKIN BELL GOES

DING-A-LING

BYOTCH!!!!!

Hisuki kept his eyes peeled for the people around him...just like in the movies there might be a bully lurking!!!!

"Scott!!!"

"Tyler!!"

The two men greeted each other with unfamiliar hand shakes. Their hands seem to appear tangled at times until they were done

"So....you're new here no?" Tyler looked at Hisuki looked at Tyler's brown eyes...they were a pure and virgin shade of brown....like untouched chocolate, If it was possible, Hisuki would eat them off of his face!

"Yes..."

"What country are you from???"

Hisuki wasn't ready for a question like this....It was more that a planet than country.

"........Russia...."

"Figures....your funny accent—no offense....I think it's hot...." Tyler brush against his arm, Hisuki squealed like a mouse and jumped back"

"S....sorry???"

"Are you a natural blonde???" Tyler looked t Hisuki's hair like a scientist

"Huh?"

"You're hair, it's this...bizzarre shade of a dirty-ish blonde...."

"Y....Yeah....."

He completely forgot his hair was dyed and grown out to his back...it was flowing and beautiful.

"OMG!!!" Tyler squealed

Now, Hisuki noticed he was too flamboyant for his own good.

IN DA LUCH ROOM ....

BYOTCH!!!

Hisuki looked at all the different tables and the people at them.

"Her hey hey...NO!!!!"

Hisuki stopped in his tracks to find a girl with blonde and bouncy hair shouted at him.

Her breast were intimating...and perfect.

"You can't go over there new girl!!!!"

"Why????"

The blonde rushed to Hisuki and explained, " Well....that boy over there Sigfred.....number two at that....doesn't want...NO ONE near him.-- But the way....I'm Susan Mitchell, Suzie for short."

"Thanks......And I'm Hisuki...."

"Oh ! The Russian girl!!!"

"Exactly!!!"

It was easy to manipulate a human, Hisuki met his first blonde !!!! It was like winning a race.

Scott,Tyler and Susan all sat at one table so it wasn't a struggle to fint where to sit.

"So....what do you do for fun in Russia besides "Russian Rulet" ?"

The table laughed at Tyler's joke at looked back at Hisuki.

"Well, I was barely out the palace--"

"You're royal?!?!?!" Everyone shouted with squeals afterwards

"Well...yeah, but I don't like the sweet life...."

"OMG why not?!?!" Susan exclaimed

"Well the woman really do anything....just sit inside all day and wait to be wed.

"...Oh....well did you get what you want????"

"Hell no!!!!" Hisuki kinda left his feelings out, "I mean no....not at all...."

"Well, I see why it sucks then...."

Everyone sighed in unison...it was like they were in sync.

"I have a question...."

"Ask away...."

"W....well ll.......lllllllllllllll....um..... Never mind...it will spoil it...."

**Well Finally I'm done with this chapter ^^ I was soooo exhausted it wasn't funny im mostly on my deviant art... (emogaaragirl). In the next chapter, Hisuki tries to fall in with the in crowd .....what will happen next????**


	8. Momma Raven

As The school day slowly came to an end, Hisuki began to mope.

"What's wrong Hisuki..???" Tyler asked asked as he caressed his shoulder.

"NOTHING!!!" he barked jumping back, his voice seem to have a little more bass than usual.

"????!?....." Tyler took a few steps back ,"...Well...I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house and hang out.....Susan and Scott will be there..."

"S....sure I'll go tell my sis!"

15 minutes later..

"Rose!....Can I go to Tyler's house????"

"I have to go get Raven first and give you, your keys..."

"Is that a....yes......no.....???"

"Maybe...if I get it done on time..."

"YEAH!!!!!" He gripped his sister with joy.

"Ok...His....you kinda aggressive.....chill."

AT THE END OF THE M-EFFIN DAY...

Hisuki ran the errands, anticipating what it'll be like hanging out with the popular humans.

Tyler's dad owns a car company, Susan's parents a filthy rich and Scott....well he wanted to know more about Scott...even though he was the one to meet him...he paid more attention to the two "ricchies" because he was like the ones in the movies.

"So Hisuki....ready to go babes???" Susan chirped

"Yeah!" He mimicked, he wanted to be in with the in crowd.

At Tyler's Crib....

"This is where I crash Hisuki..." He announced as he dropped lifelessly on the couch.

He was speechless, the living room was he same size of his room on Vegeta.

"This is ..somewhat impressive...."

"SOMEWHAT??!?!?!?"

"This is the same size as my room...."

"Well....you DID live in a palace....this is a mansion.....somewhat of a difference" Scott pointed out.

"I—I'm sorry....Im still getting use to this...it's kinda a culture shock...please don't take it personal...."

"No offence." Tyler responded.

Susan seem to move an inch towards Hisuki. He tried not to pay attention until her hand brushed up against him.

"They're soft..." she whispered in her ear.

"Thanks...." He turned to find her eyes were red as Ryuga's, when she was fill with lust.

"Are...you Hydrian...????" Hisuki whispered blowing on her neck.

"No....I dunno what that is...but I bet I could be it if you give me a try..." Susan moaned as she caressed his leg and nibbling on his earlobe.

"Suuuuuu—nye!!!!!" It was an awkward silence as the clique looked at the young shocked prince.

".........And that's Russian for what I may ask???" Tyler seem to keep a straight face through any situation...it was almost inmatating.

"Um......Yes.....it means yes...mmmmmYES YES!!!!" Hisuki was a horrible liar but to the humans he was alright.

"Then what's 'no' ???" Scott desided to be a smart ass.

"........Just 'no'..."

".....Carry on..." He picked up a book and continue to read.

Scott seem to be always two steps closer ....and sometimes in front of him ...It was weird because he seem to have known him before Hisuki met himself.

"So....It's getting DREADFULLLL....what to do?!?!?!" Tyler finally broked the awkward and deadly silence.

"Spin the bottle"

"1. No, 2. Too old and 3......There are two gay males, a bisexual girl..*cough cough* Susie*cough*"

"Truth or Dare...."

"_See Scott's Requirements_: One and Two for more information."

"Dammnit Scott!!!! You are a killjoy!!!"

"Ok....truth or dare."

"Yeah!!!"

"I am a male who loves males!!!!"

"Lol you joker!!!" Susan chirped as she sat down.

*****

"Around the room....Truth or Dare...."

"NOT HOW YOU PLAY Susan!!!!"

"WELL IT _**IS**_ TODAY!!!!"

".....Around the room....truth or dare...."

"Truth...." Hisuki said to play it safe

"Are you a virgin.....if not, T_he 5 W's and How About it_!!!

Hisuki didn't know it was gonna get here so quick...he wanted to keep his father out his mind so he though about another moment....

"I made love .....to Ryuga....she was beautiful...." Not knowing what he said he started another awkward silence.

"Wha???"

"You...don't ....seem like the type to go hittin girls...."

"I don't???"

"No...." They seem to respond in sync.

"Well....anyways....DO I have to describe???"

"Yes..." Susan whispered in his ear rubbing her healthy breast upon his chest.

"....Well...we were at her palace--"

"She was royal too?!?!?!"

"Yes....but can I finish before I refuse to..."

"'Kay..."

"We were at her palace....and we were alone...." He seemed to drifted off into the memories of her and moan, getting a little into it.

"Hisuki..... **TMI** !!!!!!!!!"

His cheeks coloured as he turned as he walked to the bathroom," Excuse me...."

Now alone,Hisuki staring at his excited and harden member, "I dunno if I should do it here...." slowly treating his need. A loud band scared him senseless.

"It's me Susie....you okay in there????"  
"Yes...I'll be out in a few...."

"Hurry up....we didn't get started!!!!"

"O....ok....." Hisuki was too arouse to talk....melting in his own exstacy.

Stroking himself senseless until he finally spilled into his hand,covering his knuckles.

_How long this is gonna last....._

Back with gang, a new smell danced around his nostrils.

"What's that???"

"What???"

"That"

"This......????"

"Beer....."  
"OH....." Hisuki snatched it out of Tyler's hand and chugged it down like a champ.

".....You impress us by the minute...."

"Truth or Dare Hisuki...."

"Dare...." He said without a doubt...

"I dare you kiss Scott..."

Scott walked out of the room,Hisuki grasped his arm gently, "It's just a kiss..." Smiling, now intoxicated with "human liquor"

"Don't take it too far..okay..."

Hisuki had a snake's smile and he gazed into Scott's eyes.

"You want it out here..or alone?"

"Al...alone.."

Hisuki gently held his hand and led him upstairs into a room with a dirty rose colour.

"Let's hurr--"

Hisuki pressed his lips onto his, holding his head. Scott became lost in the kissing and pressed him into the bed. Hisuki slithered his hands under his shirt and caressed his nipples.

"I can show you what I learned...."

"From who...."

"Me to know...."

Hisuki's tongue crawled over his over sensitive neck making him moan and tremble. Now his body calling for Hisuki, he tugged Hisuki close to him grinding his erect body onto him. Hisuki trying to hide his pleasure soon surface on to Scott's hand pulled it out; it seemed as if Scott knew all along. Hisuki tried not to make it a big deal. Even though he was moaning and becoming more firm in Scott's hand, it seem too good to be true.

"Scott I--"

"Already knew......our secret....."

"How did you....????"

"Me to know....Now where's this trick...I wanna see it...."

Scott unbuckled his pants, and out came his harden body. Hisuki cradled it in his hand.

"Baby......touch me right and I'll show you......"

Scott's fingers traveled into Hisuki's body, making him moan softly. Pleasing him hungrily, Hisuki gave in and descended into Scott's lap.

With every stroke of his tongue ,Scott gripped the sheets and let out a loud moan sighing quickly afterwards. Hisuki shot up in shock relasping.

"You okay Hisuki...????"

"Yeah.....fine...just had.....a weird thought......"

Before the could advance, Susan knocked on the door.

"Tyler's dad is driving up...out ASAP!!!"

The both rushed down the stairs as his father walked in tired from work.

"Tyler.....where's the other case of beer......I can't seem to find it!" His father yelled from the kitchen.

"Dunno...." Everyone snickered—except Hisuki....he was clueless.

"I got to go guys.....I'll see you all tomorrow..."

"See Ya!!!"

DA MINATO'S

"Hisuki.....what's that smell....you smell rancid, go shower now."The prince waddled up the stairs into the bathroom and collapsed.

"Botha....."

"Fuck off Raven....."

"Wha????"

He open the door aggressively and hawked down on poor little Raven.

"What is it Raven?!?!?!"

Her eyes open up as she jumped up.

"Brotha.....you're sad again...."

He was shocked that knew that something was eating at him again....

"....No.....How can you tell. He kneel towards her."

"You drink that funny smelling stuff when your sad and you fall all over the place....and and...and and when we lived with papa, you use to go in the room with him and let him do those things to you....."

"Im not sad!!!!" The prince pushed the young little princess to the floor and slammed the door. She didn't cry just sat there in the daze.

Hisuki spewed up the remains of the liquor into the toilet bowl.

_She thinks I'm sad...._*heh* _I'm fuckin more than that. She has no clue..._*sniffle* _stupid--_

Hisuki cried and whaled over the bowl as he memories ran through his mind.

Hisuki emerged from the bathroom an hour later with young Raven in front of the door still.

"Wha—go play you little--"

"NO!!!"

"What did you say???"

"I wanna know what's wrong with my big broda!!!"

"Noth--"

"You were crying about Momma, Ryuga and someones else..."

"......."She was right yet again...There was a thing for the girls in the family, they knew exactly what was wrong just by a look or anything....maybe that's what girls do...

"Raven.....why??"

"Why what???"

"You know so ...much about me and my twin bother knows nothing about anything....you've been alive for but so long....and you know me like it's been forever ...."

"I worry about you Hisuki...."

_She even said my name with mother' kindness....maybe she's mother reborn....._

"Please don't sis...I can handle it..."

"You said that before Daddy took you away...."

"Well—I'll do the best I can...."

"Okay...pinky swear..???"

"?!?!"

"I learned it in school."

"...Okay...."

And their pinkies entwined and he swore with his royal pinky to never lie to her ...hopefully he can keep it."

As the Prince and the little princess descended downstairs Rose gave Hisuki and evil eye.

"......."

"Yes Rose.....???"

"What's up there....do I need to know.....?"

"Wha-"

"You've been up there with Raven for and hour and a half....."

"DO YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF FUCKIN HERE?!?!?!"

"I didn't say that!!"

"WHAT... MOLEST IS MORE TO YOUR LIKING??? I LEFT HOME FOR THAT..YOU CAN GO BACK IF YOU WANT!!!!!"

"......Hisu--"

"ROSE!!!! Hisuki didn't touch me bad!!!! He was sad and ..and...I helped him.....you don't listen anymores!!!!"

"Rave--"

"She's right Rose darling," Hidan interfered, "Since Hisuki returned form that piece of shit of a dungeon, you've been hitting on him like a beast....he fuckin got us away from father and this is the thanks he gets???? We need som sibling bonding this weekend...."


End file.
